Naruto's Ramen Disaster
by tooka
Summary: Naruto tells Iruka his interesting adventure. It's a one-of-a-kind event that takes place at the ramen shop.
1. Prologue

_- -I've never really made anything that rhymes. Always,_ always _tried to_ _squirm my way out of those. It's a pretty sucky one... abcb rhyme with 2 quatrains and 2 couplets (then it repeats the pattern). But I hope you enjoy this one. R&R. please!! Oh yeah: I don't own Naruto or any of Masashi Kishimoto's characters- -_

* * *

It was mid October 

And the sky was blue.

Naruto was yelling,

That was nothing new.

Iruka had been teaching all day

So he was quite tired.

He didn't want to hear

From that annoying liar

"Sensei! Sensei! You've _got_ to hear this!"

Naruto ran up to him, screaming with pure bliss.

"Not now. I'm busy, can't you see?"

Iruka replied without any glee.

This was no time for funny business.

The man _had_ to get to work.

The Hokage had called him

He couldn't stand for the kid's smirk!

"It'll only take a moment"

Naruto said in a pleading tone.

However Iruka was not happy

But gave in with a moan.

Naruto gave a loud clearing of his throat

And took time to dust his coat.

His knuckles sounded a crack.

Then he finally sat back.

The maverick knew how to tell a story:

You never rush a tale.

This always worked for him

Without a single fail.


	2. At the Ramen Shop Part 1

Iruka waited impatiently

Gritting his teeth.

"It began at the ramen store,

At the edge of our Village Leaf.

This happened just yesterday,

No folk were present.

Except for the ramen-maker

Who looked a bit like a pheasant."

Iruka didn't understand this comment—not one bit.

But he knew if he questioned, Naruto would get into a fit.

So the chunin let this statement slide

And gave some coaxing, thus he shamelessly lied.

Naruto was content.

His setting had been made.

He felt he was weaving a myth.

This was how the big boys played.

"I slurped up my miso,"  
Naruto continued in a fake laze.

"I grabbed another bowl

And then something averted my gaze.

It was a quaint little shrine just across the street.

A steaming bowl of ramen was at the altar's feet.

I couldn't miss out on free ramen, so I went to check it out.

When I got close the shop keeper gave a shout.

"If you're done, scram!

Don't touch that ramen—don't dare!"

I turned and squinted meanly.

I didn't give a care.

I wanted to _punch_ that old geezer.

Right in his pheasant-man face!

But I decided to act mature.

So I walked away in a quick pace."

Naruto did the right thing, making Iruka's heart soar

That is, until the poor man heard there was more.

"To the altar I marched!"

Naruto recalled in pride.

"I picked up that damn bowl

And _ate the ramen inside_!

I know it's sacrilegious,  
But there was worse.

The ramen regenerated, came to life

And _gobbled my purse_."


	3. At the Ramen Shop Part 2

"Wait a minute," Iruka butted in.

"You can't be for real.

That's so farfetched!"

Naruto admitted "It wasn't much of a meal…"

It had been Naruto's worst nightmare

His foe was one-of-a-kind.

"We searched for each other's weaknesses

But nothing came to mind.

We are freaks, you and I.

This is what I reasoned with a sigh.

If the ramen heard, I couldn't tell.

But I had a bad feeling that I had to fight or go to hell.

That idea did not appeal to me.

Too bad words could not get through to this beast.

I didn't like being alone.

Should I summon a toad at the least?

The ramen monster tripped me

Thus my thoughts shifted into battle gear

I went into a fighting stance

And gave the monster a big ol' leer.

'What jutsu would be most effective?' was what ran through my mind

All I really wanted was for him not to kick my behind.

The shop keeper was laughing at my foolish blunder.

And because of that I kept wishing he would get struck by thunder.

And that's when it hit me.

The chidori—Sasuke's crazy attack

But I didn't know how to use it

That was a definite fact.

The ramen made yet another lunge.

I needed to be quick on my toes.

Then a most obvious idea came to me:

Think of him as food, not foe.

It became a battle of who could eat the other first.

The ramen monster almost ate me, I accidentally cursed.

I swore for two reasons, now when I think back.

One: the close call, two: eating five misos and a Big Mac.

As I wished my belly a little less full,

The two of us wrestled to eat the other.

I noticed down the road

Was my cruel, imaginary brother.

Sasuke was coolly walking the trail.

But as he walked along,

He failed to notice

The ramen of six foot long.

He didn't jump in or even say "hi."

Then he disappeared without a "goodbye."

"How rude!" I grumbled.

But that a mistake—for then I fumbled!

While I was dreaming

Of smacking him upside the head,

The monster had me cornered

And I quickly filled with dread."

Iruka's eye's narrowed

As he kept checking the time.

I didn't really think

He was enjoying my rhyme.

Naruto figured he better pick up his speed

Since at that moment, Iruka was _real_ peeved.

"My luck changed from the worst.

Now came a much more useful guest than the first.

I'll give you a hint:

This other guest was somewhat lewd

It was Jiraiya-sensei!

Who, may I say, was much less rude.

The old man jumped off his toad.

He cackled and insulted me.

And I was close to rethink

What I had said about he.

The monster now knew it was beaten

In a flash, Jiraiya had him eaten.

The old fart turned to me and saw

My look of total and amazed awe.

He was about to leave.

And I knew he didn't have much time.

But he parted by telling me this cool line:

"It could have used a hint of lime.""


	4. Epilogue

Iruka gave a dumbfounded look.

He assumed the story had come to an end

Just as his career

Which he probably couldn't mend.

But Naruto felt satisfied.

His story had been told.

And this he was proud to say:

It broke the usual mold.

"Remember the moral to your tale, if what you say is true."

Naruto didn't understand, making Iruka's face changed in hue.

"There was _absolutely_ _no point _at all??" Iruka almost gave in to a sob

"Because of this, y'know, I might lose my job!"

"Oh, don't worry.

The Hokage gave the mission to some other dude."

Iruka slowly blinked.

He changed in mood.

He blinked a second time and asked,

"Why didn't you tell me this at the start?"

"Well, I wanted to see if you would listen

To the story of me and the old fart.

For me, it means a lot when you listen to my jabber.

Thanks, sensei. Aw, you probably think it doesn't matter."

We all know Iruka has a big soft spot,

So they laughed together, him and that tot.

* * *

_- -I kinda wanted to punch Iruka after that couplet. Sometimes, I really think he's a big weenie. I wanted to put "we all know Iruka was a big sucker" at the end, but the only good line I could think of that would rhyme at the end with "sucker" couldn't be put in a kid rating fanfic- -_


End file.
